the way it turns out with just one mistake
by Shirotani
Summary: 'Tsu- kun, don't talk to anyone, because you already have me and don't bother everyone. I'm sorry Tsu-kun, it's all my fault.' remembering her pleading face made my heart hurt, how she would ruffle my hair and kiss me on my head. No longer will I feel it all. No longer will I be able to rest at peace. It hurts and hunts. Nanabashing/R27/mutesingingTsuna(OCC Tsuna-ish)
1. prologue

**Hello-ssu! Nice to meet you guys and welcome to my newest fanfic. I really never tried to write a KHR ff, but hey for everything a first time. So don't worry this fanfic won't be Nana centered just in the first chapter/prologue. And I'm already apologizing for the facts that I'll probably** **have wrong, 'cause I haven't finished the series yet…. Still need to but I'm always kinda too lazy. Anyways I hope I'll get loads of support for this ff hehe. Btw for the Nana bashing and stuff in the future I'm already sorry in advance…truth to be told I really adore Nana, I was really internally struggling for this story cause I didn't want Nana to turn out like this… so yeah once again sorry. okay so very OCC Tsuna and loads of drama for those who don't dig it, sorry.**

 **P.S: I suck at planning my chapters and making a plan for how the story will turn out so yeah…have fun!**

 **Warning: Nana bashing, future bl/yaoi, bullying, suicide and shit….**

 **Disclaimer: This ain't owned by Shirotani, she just owns the crappy extra plot and stuff….**

* * *

 **prologue**

Sawada Nana, she was known around the neighborhood as one of the sweetest persons you could meet in the world. She grew up in a very standard, but loving family which consisted of herself, her parents and her siblings. Nana was from nature a sweet, sensitive yet independent girl. She met her first and probably only love of her life at the coffee shop she worked at every Saturday. At first he was just a random stalker, nothing she wasn't used to, but after a while he started coming more frequently to the shop and became a regular customer, that took a 'slight' interest in her. Her being the innocent teenage girl she was obviously enjoyed the attention the man gave her every Saturday and even asked for more shifts at the café. That man being called 'Sawada Iemitsu', a blond, very charming, but persistent guy.

After three months she finally gave in, it was GAME OVER for Nana. At first he just interested her and she started going out with him, after him stubbornly asking her over and over again though. Everything was like a game for her, but the more she stared finding out about the blonde the more she started falling head over heels with him. After a while it started becoming more serious, so serious he proposed to her. The couple really moved fast, not that they both had any complains about it though, after all it was love at first sight right? Nana was at that moment eighteen-years-old, Iemitsu twenty-two. A legal age to get married and of course she happily agreed to marry him like the love struck teenager that she was.

Being married to Iemitsu sure gave loads of struggles in her life, first of all, he was almost never at home. He worked at a construction site and had to travel overseas because of his responsibilities within the company. That's what he told her. Of course she didn't believe a thing about that, she may be sweet but certainly not stupid at all. However she was just in denial, she was still young, she still had many internal struggles. What if he was seeing someone behind her back, that would break her into little pieces.

She couldn't take all the thoughts of the many possibilities as the why her husband could be lying to her, so she buried herself in the forbidden fruit. She drank and she drank, day and night, not stopping no matter what unless her husband happened to return home. The love she held might have just disappeared in the blink of an eye.

But one day when Iemitsu returned home he asked an unexpected question,'' Nana, do you want to try having a child maybe?'' The question shocked her to the very core, but at the same time the thoughts of someone being next to her twenty-four-seven thrilled her to no extend. Especially after receiving almost no more love from her husband she wanted something consistent in her life.

Shyly she brushed part of her hair behind her ear and started blushing profusely. ''Yes'', the only words that came out of her mouth and that's when it all started. The passionate love making that she hadn't experienced in months of his absence. Waking up the next day wasn't all that nice though, as he had once again left the house without saying anything to her at all. It felt so lonely and so excruciatingly silent. The house was as big and empty as ever.

* * *

Three months had passed since their passionately love making and her husband had yet to return home, not even a single phone call or a letter. Three months since she started throwing up every morning and three months since the last time she had her period. She suspected the possible results and thus made her way to the drugstore to buy the thing she was looking for. Yes, a pregnancy test. However with the time her husband hadn't come home she felt slightly empty, even while thinking about the fact that she could carry his child in her. Silently rubbing over her stomach she made her way back home while the gaze of the clerk kept following her every movement.

''Boss, you might want to contact your wife, looks like things are going to get interesting.''

Back at home Nana was sitting on the toilet holding her pregnancy test with a big grin on her face like life couldn't be better. Two bright red lines marring the wonder device. ''So, little one, seems like I won't be alone anymore with you now. Hehe, may you grow to be a healthy little one, alright.'' Nana rubbed her stomach again looks like it would become a habit for the time being. She really couldn't be happier, she threw all the bottles of wines, the cans of beer, her expensive Bordeaux away leaving nothing but empty cabinets. Instead of those alcoholic drinks she put different kinds of snack in the cabinets. A clean start thta was to be her new goal. She just couldn't wait to tell Iemitsu about the good news! Maybe he would finally pick up his phone and answer. How would he react to the news?

* * *

Months past and Nana's stomach began to show and she had cravings for snacks like crazy, but it was all good since Iemitsu was by her side. Somehow she felt like the love she had lost slowly started to return and fill her heart to the brim. Every day she started humming and rubbed her stomach in a clockwise motion. Those nine months were the best of her life that she could have ever experienced, but then came the time to deliver her little baby into the world.

''come on Nana! Push just a little bit more!'' Nana's face crunched up in pain and tried once more to push. ''Aaaah! It hurts, Iemitsu!'' She grabbed Iemitsu's hand in pain and squashed it which made him flinch in pain. Like they say; 'together in pain and happiness'. But as soon as Nana stopped screaming and let out a big sigh a little sound was heard, their little baby boy came into the world. ''It…It's a boy, Nana, Nana, it's a boy! Isn't he beautiful?'' The little baby started wailing and rubbed with his hands in his eyes.

The doctor started making his way towards the new mother and made his presence known by coughing several times, ''So, how would you like to call your child Sawada san?'' Nana looked down at the child who was now lying silently in her arms, ''Tsunayoshi, his name will be Tsunayoshi. Hello Tsu-kun~'' She silently started cooing on the child whom just started leaning further into her breasts. And Iemitsu just looked lovingly at the pair. His own little family, but not everything was rose colored and he knew what kind of destiny was to fall upon his child. It was at that point that his heart started aching and he made one of the hardest decisions a father has to make. ''Nana, I'll be leaving in a week to Italy. I'm sorry'' He looked down in shame as his eyes were starting to sting, but he kept it all in. 'for Tsuna, for Nana!'those were the only thoughts that filled his head, he had fulfilled his purpose.

After several moments of deafening silence it felt like a thread snapped. She tightly hugged Tsuna to her and shrunk in a little ball before lashing out at Iemitsu, tears streaming down her face which was full of exhaustion. ''You! I should have never married you! It's all your fault!'' she grabbed several objects lying next to her and started throwing them to Iemitsu in a child's tantrum. ''Go away! I don't want to see your face before me or Tsuna ever again! Leave, now!'' She glared at him with the heat of a thousand suns as he looked away ashamed and started making his way out of the hospital.

This was better for the two of them, to never see each other again. He admitted he messed up her life and he never deserved to see his son again.

.

.

.

 **It's alright Tsu-kun, mama is here to always protect you. No matter what, mama will always love you.**

* * *

 **soooo, that's the end of the very long prologue, hope you enjoyed it all. It's pretty late here so sorry for all the grammar mistakes and stuff. Anyways please review and follow etc. the usual stuff. And if you have any questions or suggestions go ahead i'm open for everything ;)**

 **Bye, Shirotani out and see you guys next real chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people, how's life going? My holiday will be over as soon as this weekend ends, meaning updates will take a loooong time. Sorry in advance. But thank you all for following/favorite or review this story. You guys don't know how happy it seriously makes me! So here enjoy chapter one officially and review etc. again~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 ++**

'' **And who is it, the one who drags everyone down with him? Well, well, well! Come on, you all know the answer, right?! I'm wondering, who drags down the class?!''** …shut up.

A bright red marked paper flew through the class. Fingers were being pointed to me, shit. Everybody turned to me, sending me looks filled with disgust. I think I'm starting to sweat at least ten buckets.

'' **Totally correct! Sawada Tsunayo- no, Dame-Tsuna! Who got only ten points on his test? Right, you. Please raise your hand ~''** is it me or am I really shaking? I looked down at my hands and tightly grabbed my pants, squeezing them in the process.

Society runs on a few rules; the weak are on the bottom of the food chain and survive on your own. There's no will to do anything about it anymore. I'm just very tired. I slowly looked down at my hands, they're trembling, shit. What should I do?

'' **Awe, look at Dame-Tsuna, he's fifteen and he still cries!''** stop looking at me like that! Please…

Even when I'm thinking about all kinds of things and my mind is jumbled together in one gooey mess, my hand still rises. I see Yamamoto looking at me with pity, not just Yamamoto, also Hana-san and Kyoko-chan. Guess there are people with a heart left.

I feel the warm liquid leaving from my eyes as everybody laughs. Their laughs sting like poison and make my body…boil. From my eyes to my cheeks to the cold floor, my tears have dirtied the floor.

''Nothing to say for yourself, Dame-Tsuna?'' 'I tried, I really tried hard', all I wanted to try saying was just simply, that. Then I tried to say something, nothing but screechy sounds. I could only gape and stare while my throat constricted itself and didn't allow me to speak.

The ruckus in the room seemed to stop when a hand slapped the chalkboard. ''And that's all for today's lesson! Now I suggest you work hard and keep up with your studies everyone.'' Everyone quickly left the classroom, leaving me. All alone.

* * *

A small figure stood up after some time passed full of isolation, a little bit wobbly at first though. He silently grabbed the desk and slightly squeezed it, it was time to go home. Obviously knowing what awaited him once he stepped outside and left the safety of the classroom. The brunette hesitated about going outside for the longest time possible, but if he didn't leave the classroom how would he get home?

Slightly quivering and glancing from left to the right a dozen of times, Tsuna finally decided to leave the save premises of the classroom and make a mad dash out of the school. Luckily making it out in one piece today, it turned out they were probably too tired of waiting for him, he was lucky this time. Normally he would be dragged along by his collar and…. They would do inhuman things to him.

Tsuna hurried home as fast as he could, the first intersection left then right and keep going till he saw the little yellow colored house. His little home, the sun was already slightly down which gave the building a beautiful effect of a red and yellow hue. A beautiful flower bed in the middle of the garden, the one he planted with his mother. Finally he had arrived at his save haven, however this said save haven was empty of anything.

Making his way inside Tsuna removed his shoes and entered the living room with a small couching sound. No response, throwing his bag on the floor and getting a package of money ready he huffed before leaving his safety again.

On the way through the exit though he spotted a pamphlet: 'Train your child into the leader of the next generation! Home tutor Reborn!' um…one thought on his mind 'What a scam'.

* * *

'What a big scam' I huffed once again before closing the door and making my way to a big white building. I went inside clutching the package of money and turned to stop at the reception of the place. It smelled here, alcohol, blood and none the less death. Getting used to the scent was no problem, but this place was just too gloomy and too clean for my taste. Making me wonder why nobody decided to hang at least a painting or two.

''Sawada-san right? This time's payment will be 50.000 yen, please'' saying that with a tight smile her eyes laid upon my slightly twitching form. I put the package of money on the counter and looked at her.

She counted the amount of money and let me go. You could just hear the clacking of my shoe soles on the floor until I halted at the elevator. 'Floor 6, ward 2, room 4….'

There was almost no form of life, excluding the nurses and doctors passing by from time to time exchanging a greeting or two. 'Floor 6, ward 2 and…room 4.' Clack, clack, and clack. The sounds of my shoes again. Tapping to the floor, tapping and halting. I felt my throat constrict again. Memories replaying in my mind: **'' Just talk to me again, please.''** I remember seeing the shaking figure pleading to me to speak again. How futile it was. I kept it up until I forgot how to say my own name. When was the last time anyone called me by my name?

I grabbed the cold door and pushed it open. A slight breeze entered the room making the flowers placed there previously sway with the slightest motion. A shallow breathing could be heard, all supported by one computer. It was still light outside and like many other things the figure in bed laid to the warm sun. I turned on the radio, piano music today. (Just listen to anything from studio Ghibli, like the spirited away theme)

After what seemed to be hours just standing at the opposite side of the room I finally made my way towards the bed. I looked at the machine next to the bed, the lines creeping up and down, a sign of life. Funny wasn't it, the lines went up with the music and down with the wind.

I made my way to sit next to the bed and stared at the figure. Her cheekbones became more prominent since last week. Her chest slowly moved up and down. She used to be such a pretty woman. If you wake up soon, I might want to try saying something or at least try singing your favorite song to you too. After five long years, maybe finally.

 _ **Would you please open your eyes? If not for me, maybe for something else? It doesn't matter what.**_

* * *

 **Okay, hope you guys enjoyed it. So the marked sentences are just important sentences and to mark a certain effect, just to be clear hehe. And for those who reviewed, yes it'll be a R27 ff so far I know. Just wondering though how I should make this ff turn out. So next chapter will probably be Reborn's debut! Whoopdiefuckingdoe... Poor Tsu-kun:(**

 **please leave a review and follow~!**

 **P.S sorry for bad grammar or something like that...I dunno why but I keep falling half asleep infront of my computer, haha. Maybe I'm becoming old...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heya, I'm back with a new chapter! Really I thank all of you who have reviewed/ followed/favorited mt story, you don't know how happy I am that some people like this story ^^**

 **Anyways so someone was pretty sad about the chapters being a little bit too short, I have to admit yeah they're kinda short, so I'll just make them somewhat longer along the way. And sorry for the delay.. I tried writing this yesterday...but there was this 'bug'in my room and I'm kinda scared to death for those things...so I just slept downstairs away from my PC...**

 **Anyways enjoy this new chapter! If you got any questions please ask away...but I totally forgot to reply to some people who sent me some reviews...SOSOSOSOSORRYSORRY *sweatdrops***

 **handy info:**

 **'thoughts/ writing thoughts'**

 **''talking''**

 **BTW do you want me to write down pov? Cause I really write from third pov to Tsuna's pov and from Tsuna's pov to lets say for instance Reborn's pov...**

 **warning: contains mild-language, annoying Reborn (dun worry it'll change), veeery mild gore...(nothing bad...I'm ashamed at how light I tried to keep it...**

 **anyways lets read!**

* * *

 **++Chapter 2++**

Retiring from another day full of work Tsuna reached his little home again, sun having gone down already gave of an eerie feeling in comparison to when it was still light outside. No single sound resounding through the neighborhood, like he was the only one in existence. With a sigh full of exhaustion Tsuna finally decided to open the door, hearing the jingles of three keys.

It was all different, during the day his house looked beautiful, but during the night ghosts would come haunt him. He slowly stepped inside, removed his shoes and walked to the couch. 'Forget dinner and just sleep', his senses tingled slightly as his vision began to waver, slowly falling into sleep yet slightly wakening from time to time.

'This is bad, I need to sleep in my bed.' I slightly rubbed my eyes and stared out into nothingness, letting my thoughts wander around. The house was once again devoid of any living creature, no fly, no ant, just me and the moon outside. I wanted to sleep, however whenever I start to close my eyes, I see them. Ten, no fourteen bottles all emptied out on the table in front of me. I could remember exactly how I just locked the door to my room, not opening it until there was no sound resounding around me anymore.

After what seemed an eternity of doing nothing I looked at the clock '3 am'. Thinking about the pros and cons of sleeping downstairs on the couch without a blanket or going upstairs to just stare at the ceiling wide awake, which one would be better? Obviously falling asleep right now. I grabbed my phone from the pockets of my jacket and started playing my playlist, slowly drifting off into the world of many dreams.

* * *

''How many years have passed?'' nails, red painted nails circled around me frame. ''Five.'' I closed my eyes, feeling her wrap me into a hug, caressing my unruly hair. ''Good boy, so you do remember.'' Her grip around me tightened ever so the slightest. ''Of course, how could I forget.'' Why would she think I would forget her?

She's everything that I am after all.

''I'm happy to know this. But dearest child, today 'he' is coming, after waiting for such a long time aren't you glad?'' Her hand stopped before her eyes zeroed onto mine. Chocolate brown eyes met dirty glassy eyes as if silently communicating what the next move would be.

''Who?'' this was intriguing, never before had she spoken about another person, let alone a man.

It was always about me, no one else.

''He who will replace me. Oh, it seems we're of time...''

'' **I'm sorry, you know I love you, right?** '' her voice resounded with insecurity laced around them.

''Of course I know.'' But my words always fell upon deaf ears.

No words were exchanged anymore. It was always like this, this dream. Surrounded by nothing but nice and a familiar warmth. And then I look up, seeing a faceless person, no eyes, no nose. No mouth. Still running her fingers through my hair, she started slowly making her way down my legs. Scratching, peeling flesh and skin. Bleeding through her beautiful brown shirt.

''Please, please don't dirty your hands on me.'' her hands stopped for a single second before she grabbed my face and slowly pocked on of her fingers into my eyes. The squishing sounds resounded through the white room echoing over and over again. PLOP. Tiredly I looked up at her seeing something in her hand, she turned it around in wonder a few times before I saw myself staring back at me.

Slowly a mouth formed on her hand, eating the round eyeball, slowly devouring it. Her blood smeared hands rub my cheeks as she lets the tongue in her hand like my face. It burns, it slightly burns.

But it doesn't hurt, because she's so gently pulling apart my body. Slowly ever so gently. Starting at my legs, staining her hands with blood filled with red. She keeps going until she reaches it. I look down seeing my leg, no meat, no muscle, only bone. My head feels empty, my body is on fire and after a while of ripping the meat from my bones she drops me harshly onto the cold ground.

'' So, you did get tired of me, didn't you?'' no response.

 **''Why did you already stop?''**

* * *

 **Saturday 6 March**

They say that dreams are nice to have and are always peacefully. They aren't lying about dreams being nice, but my dreams always end too soon. I groggily looked around seeing that it was already morning, to be exact 6 am probably. Well, that's what I could at least guess by the shouts of 'extreme!' outside. He never managed to not wake me up in the morning, lucky me, my own personal alarm clock, farewell sleeping in.

Feeling slightly refreshed I tried to get up, but to find my own body protesting against it. Damn my body. Maybe I should lie down for another five minutes, it can't hurt…right? (A/N my morning routine) At least that's what I thought before falling sleep again, shit. (A/N again, my morning routine)

* * *

 **Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Age: 12**

 **Gender: male**

 **Parents: Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Nana**

 **Hobbies: unknown**

 **Reputation: unknown**

 **Height/weight: unknown**

 **Date of birth: October 14**

''tch, those useless people at the HQ. Stupid Nono for me to go the freaking Japan. Thanks god, really, he's the best. Mio dio…'' well….this was something different.

So practically there was a pessimistic 'baby' sitting on the branch of a tree, wearing a suit and all, staring at a bunch of papers. Well strange things happened and this was one of them.

The 'baby' jumped down from the tree branch adding a few flips along the way and landing like a cat, without any difficulties. Landing in front of the porch to the house with said nameplates of the 'Sawada family'. ''Time to get to work, there goes my precious time.'' …..well this was going to be a pain in the ass.

'Ding dong' Tsuna looked startled for a second, the sound of the bell which hadn't rang in several years finally rang. Shakily Tsuna approached the grand door and put his hand on the cold door knob. He jiggled around a little bit more with the keys in frustration before finally managing to open the door, however spotting no one in particular.

''Ciaossu.'', or so he had thought. Looking down at his feet he spotted, an infant? Tsuna shuffled around awkwardly before finally managing to look the little guy in the eyes. Reborn's eyes shone in fascination before him stood the 'cute tuna fish' that baka-mitsu had been talking about. Well, he was different than expected, not ugly or anything, but still different. Before him stood not the cute crybaby Iemitsu had talked about, there stood just a boy. Nothing more and nothing less.

''How boring, shouldn't you answer your new tutor?'' venom spat out between Reborn's lips as he stared 'down' at the meek brunette. Without further ado Reborn silently slipped past Tsuna into the house and started venturing through the living room.

'Wait a second! What the hell did that kid just say?! Hiiieeeee, what's going on?! What home tutor?!' Before I knew it, the infant had slipped past me and went to the living room. Without any hesitation I quickly followed after him and grabbed the laptop standing on the living room table.

I don't know what took me over, but a spur of determination got me and send me towards the infant who was in return sending of some strange vibes. Telling me NOT to mess with him. But any intruder was not welcome, quickly typing away on the laptop I walked towards the infant.

What now with this brat? First he opens the door standing there staring like a deer into headlights and the next moment he begins typing on his laptop like I'm not in this world. How rude.

I decided to finally just sit down and look at the little brat, finally seeing something alike to determination flicker across his eyes really amused me. He finally stops pacing through the room after typing and coming to a halt before me, slowly turning the laptop that held one single question.

'Who are you?' a single line blinking onto the screen, on and off. I looked down at him, checking to see any signal no matter what, a blink of the eye, twitching fingers, but no nothing to be seen. So this is how we were going to start?

'' **My name is Reborn, no last names needed.''** Tsuna stared at the infant with mild interest. 'Listen Tsu-kun today 'he' will come. Lights flashed in Tsuna's head as he finally turned to look Reborn into his eyes again. 'Who sent you?' the screen flickered again, showing black on white.

''Who else but your father dearest.'' Time seemed to come to a halt as Tsuna shook his head. 'I don't have a father.' The thoughts seemed to race through Reborn's head as he finally came to a realization, no detailed information on the boy or none. No family pictures in the room.

This boy didn't have a father, or so he believed.

Tsuna halted in his track turning around before setting a foot down onto the ground. 'However, even if you're a stranger to me, that doesn't matter. Welcome.' The brunette closed his eyes for a second before closing his laptop, showing nothing but a grim look on his face, not that the Reborn would have noticed anyways.

Reborn followed Tsuna's every move into his room. The room was too messy, his clothes laid sprawled around on the ground, books stacking up in the corner of the room, even his blanket and pillow were on the ground instead of the bed. Reborn looked up at Tsuna noticing a faint blush adoring his cheeks. '' You know, normally one would clean before a guest enters.''

No answer, again. Not that it mattered anyways, after all Reborn was going to start the fun without waiting. It didn't matter if the boy was prepared or not, it was just like pulling a Band-Aid off, fast and painlessly.

''Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm from the mafia and to be exact I'm one of the best, no, scrap that. I am the greatest hitman there is.'' Staring down at Reborn Tsuna looked just downright shocked. All according to expectations though, thought Reborn whilst pulling down his fedora.

''And while we're at it, I wanted to inform you about the fact that you're next in line to inherit the position of the boss of one of the biggest mafia syndicates. Oh and I will be teaching you everything and with that I literally mean everything.'' And he officially dropped the bomb with a small smirk on his face Reborn eagerly awaited Tsuna's reaction.

'Hitman. Mafia. Inherit. Me a mafia boss. '

Tsuna's reactions you ask? Well obviously, it was falling down on his bed and ignoring Reborn's presence the whole night. 'That was a disappointment…. So boring' I had hoped for a more amusing reaction. Reborn just passed it off and walked towards his student, kicking him out of his bed in the process.

'Ugh, goddammit stupid infant!'

 **Later that night**

Waking to Tsuna laying on the ground shivering from the cold Reborn turned around to face Tsuna. 'Tch, damn brat.' Reborn tossed the blanket over Tsuna and got out of the room to look some more through the house. After all knowing ones surroundings is one of the principles of being a hitman.

Once again noticing the lack of souls in the place. One thing was certain, there was something going on in here. The kid upstairs probably couldn't even talk and more importantly, the whereabouts of Sawada Nana's were still unknown.

Reborn looked around in frustration. Goddammit his new student was one big mystery, it wasn't that he was so mysterious or super at something that the hitman began to become suspicious of his student, but the fact that the kid was too plain. Tsuna held no talents, he was as plain as daylight.

And after a fruitless exploration through the house Reborn finally decided to just go back to the room where Tsuna was most likely still asleep. He slowly walked back upstairs and stopped at the opening of the door, seeing Tsuna still laying on the ground, lightened by the light of the moon.

'I have no father' those words kept endlessly replaying inside of his head. Iemitsu had really messed up big time with this, for his son to not even recognize him as his father. Great job, just well done, Iemitsu. 'Well anyways seems like this little punk hasn't given up without the presence of his parents.' ''Heh, got to hand it to you, brat.''

Reborn slightly opened the window to allow the cool night breeze to enter the room. The unbearable heat in the room seemed to finally go down a little bit and the peaceful sleeping figure on the ground didn't seem to mind it at all. His strange, spiky hair flowed together with the light breeze as in total peace.

It was true that this student of his had absolutely no aura, but even without Reborn could see it. The struggle he had lived with. This kid was a little fragile living being, supported by the thought of something, however what was the being that supported him was unknown.

Iemitsu had missed a big part of his life, he had missed Tsuna, but Reborn was sure. He would be there for him, after all, there was a little flame surrounding him. Such a warm flame.

''Seems like I'll be in your care for the time being, well then let's make the best out of it.'' Reborn decided to just lean against the wall after finally putting Tsuna in bed.

''Buona notte, brat.''

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! So, how did you guys find the appearance of Reborn? He's kind of annoying right now, but hey at the end he shows his Tsundere side a liiiitttlleee bit (-.-)**

 **Anyways see you guys at the next chapter !**


End file.
